Different Reality
by Hanako-chan92
Summary: While one a mission to retrieve a powerful scroll, Sakura is sucked into an alternate world. This world is way different from her's. Kakashi, the first person she meets, doesn't recognize her! What's up? SasuSaku


Different Reality

The world around her spun as the ninja she was currently engaged in battle with dissappeared. The 19 year old jounin knew this wasn't a genjustu, for those were her specialty. She was about to cast a genjustu of her own, the one Kureunai taught her(the one where you dissappear), when she felt the world around her change. Although outside forces were acting, the pink haired kunoichi couldn't cancel her justu until it was complete.As she landed back onto the ground, her surroundings had changed. She had just been fighting in broad daylight but now, it was all cloudy and chilly. She didn't recognize her knew enviornment so she put up her little facade. Focusing chakra into her hair, it changed from the vibrant pink into a natural brown. She would normally change her eye color as well, but she didn't feel the need. Something about this place was familiar yet it held a dangerous aura. She had felt this type of aura just before her surroundings changed. It belonged to a snake named Orochimaru. Sakura, and her team were to retrieve a scroll with a forbbiden justu written on it. Sakura had no idea what type of justu it was but if Tsuande wanted it destroyed, then by hell, it would be destroyed. Orochimaru was also after the scroll, thus leading to the battle, she was recently pulled out of. There were three other people on the team besides, herself. One was Naruto, the still ramen loving, number one knuckle head ninja. Another was Rock Lee. His ego had cooled down a bit, but he was still proclaiming his undying love for Sakura, dispite recent events. Lastly, the last member one the team was her boyfriend Sasuke(yeah you read right). After his stay with Orochimaru, at age 16, he came back to Konoha. It had taken time for the village to approve of him, but they finally did. Now at jounin level, Sasuke and Sakura could have gone for ANBU and made it but they like their lifestyle, they carried out missions like 'old times.'

Sakura felt a heated gaze upon her. She pulled the cloak she was wearing tighter around her. The sound nins had attacked them so suddenly, that Sakura hadn't had time to remove the cloth. Right now, she was grateful she didn't. She checked her surroundings, she couldn't see anyone. The ninja was masking his chakra so Sakura couldn't identify him, if she knew him. The familiar wizz came behind her and her fast relexed saved her ass once more. Sakura caught the kunai between her index finger and her middle finger. Judging by the angle and speed of the kunai when she caught it, Sakura concluded that it was aimed for her neck, a fatal blow. Letting the kunai drop out of her fingers to the pavement below, Sakura despratly searched for the enemy.

With a blur of black, Sakura's foe was in front of her. The shinobi had a mask on most of his head, hiding his hair and the lower portion of his face. What suprised her was the enemy's left eye. Instead of it being onyx like the other, it was red with three black comma things around a black pupil. She had only seen someone like this once, "Kakashi!" It was only then that she noticed the change in her former sensei's hitai-ate. It no longer had the weird Konoha swirl, but a Sound eighth note. Sakura gasped, "Kakashi, what are you doing with a Sound hitai-ate?"

"Clearly you're not from around here."

"What the hell are you talking about? I was born here! See!" Sakura pointed to the Konoha hitai-ate that no longer served its purpose as a headband, but as an actual foreheard protector.

"Where in the world did you get that? I thought only _that_ group still had those."

"What are you talking about? Oh, maybe if you recognized me, you could tell me what's going on." Letting the chakra undie her hair, her rambuntious pink was back.

"What kind of joke are you trying to pull?" Kakashi's voice was filled with anger, but underneath, Sakura was hear saddness.

"What do you mean? It's me. Sakura. Watch." Punching the ground, with one finger might I add, a small crator was formed.

Kakashi nodded and voiced,"Ano...come on." Kakashi jumped into the trees in a blur with Sakura on his heels. They soon arrived that the KIA memorial, "I'm guessing you want to know what's going on." Sakura nodded, "Well, a few years back, Orochimaru took over Konoha. The other hidden villages soon fell. Orochimaru set up laws and curfews and all that other stuff. Civilians accepted it without a word. As long as they were safe, they didn't care who protected them. Orochimaru ordered his two right hand men to kill all shinobi that might go against him. First...was Tsunade-sama." Kakashi pointed to Tsunade's name engraved in the KIA stone, "Assasin killed her in her sleep. Next, Jiraiya," Another name pointed out, "Same situation as Tsunade-sama. Orochimaru, personally didn't want his former teammates to die in such way, but that snake brain of him changed him." Kakashi named a few other people, some Sakura knew, others she didn't, "Orochimaru kept this memorial in tack so h could remind everyone what happens to those who went against him."

"What I don't understand is..."Sakura started, "...is how Orochimaru accomplished this. I mean, his plans for taking over Konoha was destroyed when Sasuke betrayed him."

"No. Sasuke never left Orochimaru. He stayed."

"But..."Sakura clasped something near her chest, or maybe it was just the fabric near her heart, "Shit! Now I know what's going on!"

"Come again?"

"Damn it! Orochimaru got it." Sakura was completly ignoring Kakashi.

"Got what?"

Finally noticing she was rambling, Sakura said, "Before I came here, before you found me, I was on a mission to get a scroll so Orochimaru wouldn't get it. I wasn't suppose to know what kind of justu was in the scroll, but I overheard Tsunade-sama talking about it. Apparently, it can rewrite history. Orochimaru must have gotten it and used it...to get what he wants. He rewrote history in order to get Sasuke back on his side, regardless of the consequences."

"I see. So, you're from an alternate reality?"

"Hai. Appears so. The only way I can think of getting back is to kill Orochimaru, but even that may not work. I don't know the full extent of this justu. If the user is killed, the justu might be perminate. I'll have to take that chance. This world...isn't working out for me. Kakashi, can you help me?"

"I guess so, but there is one more thing you need to see." Kakashi pointed to one final name engraved on the memorial. Sakura's eyes widened as she read the one name that made her break.

_Haruno Sakura_

"So, you see. That's why I was hesitant it was really you. In this world...you're dead."

"How?"

"Orochimaru. Even if he can't fully move his arms...he can still use justus. You were caught off guard, engaged in another fight. It was a simple paralysis justu, but you were already suffering from chakra depletion and fatigue. Orochimaru...a kunai...you..."

"I understand Kakashi. I just want to go home."

"Let's go. We need to get to the resistance's headquaters." Kakashi wiped his hitai-ate and revealed the Konoha insignia(like orochimaru did in the chunnin exams).

"Ok."

The two took off, Kakashi leading, to the former Hokage tower, now ruins. Although, the headquarters, was underneath the tower and partially under the mountain. The first two guards, who happened to be Asuma and Anko let them in without a second glance, but Anko didn't have a suspicious look on her face. The second pair of guards weren't so easily fooled. But then again, its takes a lot to fool Morino Ibiki. Of course Gai was there too.

"Kakashi..."Gai started, "Who have you got there?"

Sakura had remembered to put chakra around her hair, thus changing it back to brown. Kakahsi simply replied, "She needs to speak to Shizune-sama. Look." Kakashi pointed to Sakura's Konoha hitai-ate and Ibiki and Gai let them by. Kakashi knocked on Shizune's office door. By the formality Kakashi said her name with, Sakura assumed that she was the leader of the resistance. When she heard Shizune's voice beckon them in, Kakashi opened the door and stepped inside. Sakura soon followed suit.

"Kakashi? Who have you got with you?"

"Shizune-sama. This girl is willing to help rid the world of Orochimaru."

"I see." Turning her attention towards Sakura she said, "Are you willing to put your life on the line for Konoha? To help kill Orochimaru?"

"Hai."

"Even though you are aware of the brutal training? The fact that it takes a lot of time to develope the skills this organization considers average?"

"I don't need to train. Let's say, in another life, I was a acceptional shinobi."

"Past lives have no importance here. Only your current one. Do you have any particular talent in any shinobi art?"

"Hai. According to my former sensei, I have perfect chakra control. I also specialize in medical justus. My taijustu is no laughing matter either."

"Medical justus? But that's not something you pick up on a whim. Who was your former sensei? Who _are_ you?

"To put it bluntly..."Sakura let her true colors shine once again, "...just call me Sakura."

Shizune's breath hitched, "If can't be true! Kakashi, why did you bring an imposter here?"

"I'm not an imposter Shizune! Watch." Sakura walked over to the rock wall and just like outside, she punched the wall with one finger and created a small crator, "Believe me know?"

"Anyone could put chakra into their hands and make a small crator. No big deal."

"Fine, you want true proof? Look at my forehead!" Sakura took off her hitai-ate and held it in her hand.

Shizune took one glance at the kunoichi's forehead and noticed something that was beyond her. Only an apprentice of Tsuande could ever have that. Sure enough, a small purple diamond was fitted in the middle of Sakura's forehead, "That's Tsuande-sama's justu. The final seal of..."

"The Genisis of Rebirth justu. Tsuande-sama was reluctant to teach me it at first, but when Tsuande-sama found out about this really powerful justu and how Orochimaru wanted it, she gave in and taught me, considering I would be on the team that would retrive the scroll. There was a high risk of dying, so this was just a precaution."

"I believe you, but how? You're suppose to be dead."

"Yeah I know. Look, the scroll I was sent after has a justu written on it that can rewrite history. Orochimaru got his hands on it and used it so that Sasuke was still with him. He changed one crutial event in Sasuke's life. Me. He made me die and that led to Sasuke not betraying Orochimaru." Sakura retied her hitai-ate so it fit snugly.

"Shizune-sama!" Who else to burst into the door at that time then the other member of Team 7. Without any regard as to who was in the room he shouted, "Shizune-sama! We got a report from one of the spies! Orochimaru is planning an attack on our base. We have reason to belive that Orochimaru's base in Konoha is the old Academy. The spy also said that Sasuke was going to be with them!" It was then that Naruto took heed of the pink haired girl in the room, "Sakura?" The pink haired jounin turned towards him and nodded. Naruto replied by flinging himself at her, making sure she wasn't a genjustu or someone who tranformed, "How?"

"Ok Naruto, this is the last time I'm explaining this. Me. Different reality. Orochimaru. Powerful justu. Rewrites history. Changes crucital event. My death. Caught in crossfire. Lead to now. Got it?"

"I think."

"Good. I know how to get Sasuke back."

"How? He's pretty content on staying there."

"No justu can change what's in someone's heart, Naruto. Sasuke will feel the same way as he does in my reality."

"And how do you know what he feels in your reality?"

"Because, Sasuke is..."Sakura's voice became a whisper so the audience couldn't hear it, but Naruto, Kakashi and Shizune did. The authoress feels like leaving you hanging at the moment with this comment but it will all play out in the end.

"What? Really?"

"Hai."

"That makes sense. Last time I almost got Sasuke to come back. I had made it into Orochimaru's base and to Sasuke's room. His exact words were, 'I don't want what happened to Sakura to happened to you are Kakashi, Naruto.' I understood what he meant so I left him."

"Well, I'm still alive, for now. Come on Naruto." Sakura put chakra around her hair for the umpteetnth time and started to walk out of the office.

"What? Where are you going, Sakura?"

"To get Sasuke back. Only you and I can do that Naruto. We're his best friends. Besides, if I can't get back to my world then I'm making this one a hell of a lot better. You coming?"

"Ano...hai!" The two memebers of Team 7 raced out of the office and towards the Academy, or what was formerly the Academy. There were three sound nins guarding the only entrance/exit visible. Gathering three medical needles, Sakura, with her true aim, flung the needles at the nins. The needles hit their targets, a vital on each nin, killing them in a matter of seconds, no spare time to call for help, 'Oi, Sakura! When did you get so good at...well...killing?"

"When Tsunade told me that I was qualified to be ANBU. Sasuke was too, but we decided that we wanted a simply life. Besides, I don't like month-year long missions. I like my home too much."

"Oh, I see. Well, there are bound to be more nins around so we had better hurry."

"Right, let's go." The two sprinted down the hallways, looking for any clue that would lead them to either Orochimaru or Sasuke. They found themselves in a big room. Most likly it was was used for meetings or training. It was light by torches placed on the walls and columns holding the roof up. The ceiling had to be at least 60 feet high. Now, they were underneath the Academy, "Are we going the right way, Naruto?"

"I think so. I vaguely remember this place. I think I was in here before when I was trying to find Sasuke the last time. I think we need to go a little further."

"Look, no further," a voice said. The two shinobi immediatly recognized the slippery voice that belonged to none other then Orochimaru. They turned and saw him come out of the shadows. Trailing him were none other then Kabuto, and Sasuke, "Ah, Naruto-kun, how nice of you to drop in again. I see you've brought a newbie recruit. It doesn't matter how many shinobi your little resistance gets, you can't beat me." Sakura spat at the idea of being a newbie, mentally of course.

"Orochimaru..."Naruto started, "You know you can hide forever. One day, we will catch you and kill you."

"That will be the day, Naruto-kun. Luckily I have two of the best shinobi in the world guarding me." Orochimaru motioned towards Kabuto and Sasuke, "A medical ninja and an Uchiha. I wouldn't have it any other way." The two shinobi stepped forward. The torches illuminated Naruto's and Sakura's vision of the two, "You see..."Orochimaru begane again, "Sasuke has been a little...disloyal lately. I know the perfect way to sway him back. Sasuke...kill that newbie."

"Hai, Orochimaru," Sasuke said.

"Kabuto..."Orochimaru said again, "I'll trust you to take care of Naruto-kun."

"Of course Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto and Sasuke each jumped in front of their opponents.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried, "What out for his chakra hands. One hit...it's like getting hit by a Hyuuga gentle fist. Be careful."

"Oi!" Sasuke grabbed Sakura's attention, "You should worry about your own battle instead of the dobe's."

"Why? It's not like this will be hard."

"Do you know how you're insulting?"

"You could say that."

"What are you getting at?"** (AN:Since this story is SakuSasu I'm not going to go into detail about Naruto and Kabuto's fight, but Naruto won for now.)**

"Nothing. Let's go." Sakura put her fists up.

"So, your game is taijustu?"

"For now." The two rushed at each other in a blur and they engaged in hand to hand combat. Sakura was meerly assasing Sasuke, seeing if what is true in her reality is true here as well. From what she had gathered, it wasn't. Sasuke, on the other hand, was furious that this 'newbie' could match him punch for punch. He made the mistake of getting against a wall. Sakura, who he still thought was a stranger/newbie, went to punch him. At the last minute, he ducked and Sakura left a crator 10 feet in diameter on the wall and a few feet deep, "Oops," she apologized through a thick layer of fake innocence.

"Not bad for a newbie. Time to get serious. I just want to get back to my normal life."

"You mean killing?"

"I mean, what's left of my life." Sasuke bit his thumb and smeared blood on his arm. Doing seals, he smashed his hand upon the ground and cried, "Summoning Justu!" Black seals appeared on the ground as a puff of smoke revealed a mini snake(kinda like the brown snake but smaller. the head doesn't even reach the ceiling but big enough for sasuke to sit on its head).

"So, that's your game." The snake charged at Sakura, who quickly bit her thumb and did the same seals, "Summoning Justu!" When the smoke cleared, it revealed, a snake who bit into a slug, who quickly dismembered itself into tinier slugs and reformed itself somewhere else(for short, sakura got away and summoned a slug). Sasuke saw this 'newbie' sitting upon a blue and white slug.

"Where are we?" The slug asked.

"We're in Orochimaru's lair, Kinshou. Don't worry, we'll be out soon." Sakura replied. She was glad Kinshou didn't say her name or she would be in trouble.

"One question..."Sasuke brought her attention back to the current situation, "Why did you summon a slug?"

"Because, that is what I was taught to summon," Sakura replied.

"Hm...only Tsunade knows how to summon a slug, as far as I know. Can't be. Can it?" Sasuke gave Sakura a once-over. He stared hard into her eyes, the ones that were still a vibrant viridian, "Who are you?"

"I'm dissapointed Sasuke. I know that you know Tsuande is dead. Use that Uchiha brain of your's. Who's the only other person who could summon a slug?"

"It's not possible."

"But it is." Sakura untied her hitai-ate and Sasuke was left to see the purple diamond on Sakura's forehead. Since her identity was basically crack, she let her bright pink locks shine once more. Sasuke stood in utter shock, and this was annoying the jounin, "Sasuke, put two and two together. Monsterous strength. Someone who can match you, punch for punch, a summoned slug, a diamond on my head, pink hair for kami-sama's sake. It's me! Sakura!"

"You're dead."

"Yes, yes I know. I guess Orochimaru didn't tell you about his little justu." Sakura turned towards the snake man, "Orochimaru, if you cancel this justu, I'll spare your life."

"Well, well, well. How did you get here, Sakura-chan?"

"The minute you cast the justu, I used one of my own. I used the genjustu Kureunai taught me. For a second you are outside time and space. That's how I got trapped here. But you didn't look at the consequences of this. Killing me. In this world, you have even less control over your arms plus, Sasuke isn't as strong as he is in reality. Now cancel this justu or else!"

"You have no right to demand such things of me. You know very well of my power, Sakura-chan," Orochimaru retorted. Naruto, Sasuke and Kabuto watched the conversation in total shock. Here was a mere medic nin jounin trying to face one of the legendary sannin.

"And you know of _my_ power, Orochimaru. Or have you forgotten?" Orochimaru cried out in agony, "I see. Apparently, a mere justu couldn't erase my chakra in you. You know as well as I do that I can cause you massive amounts of agony that won't kill you. Of course, you know that there are things far worse then death." No one, well in this reality, had heard Sakura sound so...blood-thirsty. What kind of reality was she from? Sakura made the mistake of looking into Orochimaru's eyes. She froze just like in the Chuunin Exams, The Forest of Death. Panting heavily, she collasped onto her knees. Sakura was shaking terribly. Seeing this as a oportune moment, Kabuto quickly placed a paralysis justu on her, just to be safe, he did what Kin did to her. Grabbing her hair, he held her, so she couldn't escape.

"I guess you're right Sakura-chan. There are some things that this justu can't change. One being, your fear of death. How you try to cover it up but in the end, too many deaths is too much for you to handle and you break. Sasuke-kun...keep Naruto-kun back. I want him to watch this. I want both of you to watch this...again." Orochimaru walked over to Sakura and knelt down in front of her. Grabbing the area near her heart he pulled something out. It was a necklace, "You still wear this...even in battle. How loyal of you, Sakura-chan." Sakura was still frozen in fear, so she was unable to reply. Letting the necklace drop Sasuke and Naruto now had a clear view of it. Hanging was a gold chain was the Uchiha fan. The white portion was made of a diamond, while the red part was made of a ruby. Sasuke recognized it immeidatly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace identical to the one Sakura was wearing. He had special plans. He planned to give this to Sakura, but since she died, he never could. Well, this reality's Sakura did. Oh boy, Sasuke was now recieveing the unfriendly gift of a headache(if you are too, it's natrual). It took him all of a few minutes to realize that Sakura was here, now. And there was no way in hell that he would allow Orochimaru to take her away from him again. Orochimaru took out a kunai, "This time, I'll make sure you stay dead, Sakura-chan. In this reality and in our's." He was about to strike when a hand grabbed his own. Looking at the arm attached it it, Orochimaru smirked.

"You think a simple paralysis justu can keep my down for long?" Sakura sneered, "Even if it's inly my upper body, I can still move."

"Very good, Sakura-chan. Kabuto..."With a smirk, Kabuto had her wrists pinned behind her back, too far to make any seals. He did however, use his chakra hands. A blueish chakra appeared and he squeezed Sakura's wrists tighter.

"I'm sure you know what this justu does, Sakura-san."

"Of course," Sakura managed to get out. Concentrating what chakra she could get by Kabuto's grasp, she tried to do a little medical justu she made up. Although it wouldn't be perfect, considering the situation, it would get the job done. She grasped the weapon she had created in her hand and held it so the point was facing towards Kabuto. Since she wasn't too far from him, the push from her fingers did the job. Kabuto immediatly released the hold he had of her. Using this moment, she brought back her fist and made to punch Orochimaru, who coinsidentally was still in front of her. Suprising eveyone, he caught it and held on like it was a punch from a mere genin, "But...how?"

"I'm one of the few people...alive...that know how to counter Tsunade's inhumane strength. How else do you think my assasins were able to kill her?"

"Damn you."

Orochimaru suddenly let his tounge grow and slither around Sakura, holding her firmly in place. He then made a sword blade grow and placed it at Sakura's throat. Somehow he managed to say, "You shouldn't use such vulgar language."

"Apparently you haven't learned your lesson yet." Just like in the Sannin Battle. Sakura used her feet to deflect the blade and her, now uncountered, strength to get loose from Orochimaru's tounge**(AN:How Tsuande and Sakura survived that I have no idea. I wouldn have been sick.)**.

"Just curious, what did you do to Kabuto?" Orochimaru said, tongue now back in his mouth, where it belongs.

"A little justu I made up. It's a medical needle made of medical chakra. Once it pierces a limb, the person looses control over that limb depending on how much chakra is in the needle."

"How clever."

"Don't waste your flattery on me Orochimaru."

"You really are headstrong Sakura-chan. Even in this world I am still more powerful then you, even if you managed to get a few lucky blows. You're nothing without your teammates. Why, without them...you're weak."

If the real Sasuke were here he would say something along the lines of, "Oh, no you didn't." But since he's not here, he didn't say it.

"I'm...not...weak!" Sakura cried. Her chakra was now glowing around her because of her rage, "You want power, I'll show you power." Sakura bit her thumb again and did more seals, "Summoning Justu!" When the smoke cleared, Sakura stood upon a giant slug. The Academy was now nothing but well nothing. The chakra the justu admitted and the chakra Sakura admitted was too great for the old and fragile walls. The giants slug stood in the middle of the street.

"So, that's how you want to play. Very well." Orochimaru jumped over to Kabuto, who did the seals for the summoning justu. They summoned the purple snake known as Mando. The two animals engaged in a conversation.

"Well, Kitsuii, it's been a few years."

"Hai, it has Mando. Ready to loose again."

"You forget, Kitsuii, Tsuande is no longer your master. You don't have monsterous strength on your side anymore."

"No, but I have a new master, Tsunade-sama's apprentice."

"Huh? When did Tsunade get an apprentice?"

"When you were in your little fantasy world, Mando. Plus, you haven't been out since the Sannin Battle."

"I see. Well, prepare to lose."

"You always had too much of an ego, Mando. Sakura-sama...ready?"

"Hai!" Sakura replied, "Let's go!" The two summoned animals enagaged in a battle, spitting justus and vemon at each other. Although Mando was a lot faster, Kitsuii had the ability to get out of situations Mando put her in. Naruto and Sasuke constintally had to move to avoid getting hit by a justu or getting crushed. In about 20 minutes, both animals were tired.

"Sakura-sama...I'm worn out," Kitsuii announced.

"It's okay Kitsuii. I know how to end this battle. You did good."

"Arigatou, Sakura-sama." Sakura whipped out a kunai and quickly tied something around the handle.

"Orochimaru, you may know how to stop my strength, but I know how to stop your snake. Kitsuii, can you squeeze out one last justu?"

"Hai!"

"Great. Ready?" Sakura did many seals, ending with the horse and tiger, "Fire Style: Fire Forest Justu(my own)!" A great fireball irrupted from Kitsuii's and Sakura's mouth. It was directed towards Mando. Sasuke and Naruto could feel the intensity of the blaze from where they were. It was incredible. When the flames died down, all they saw was Mando's former skin there, "He molted, perfect." The real Mando was no behind them. With one quick swipe, Sakura flung the kunai ready had previously prepared towards the summoned snake. The kunai pierced where his heart would be. The charm she had wrapped around the handle allowed it to sink through the rest of the skin and towards the real heart. After a few minutes, there was a huge explosion. The purple snake blew up! Good thing it was only a canceling justu, but still the force of it made everyone put up their hands to protect their face, except Kitsuii, who was facing the opposite way. Orochimaru and Kabuto were now on the ground. Sakura canceled her own summoning justu and Kitsuii left in a 'poof.'

"I congradulate you, Sakura-chan."

"I told you not to waste your flattery on me, Orochimaru."

"I know. I just want you to hear at least some flattery before you die."

"Excuse me?"

"You know as well as I do that your skills are a laughing matter. Like I said before, you're nothing without your teammates. You were foolish to take on a Sannin."

"Baka! Or have you forgotten? I _am _a Sannin!"

Naruto and Sasuke were frozen is shock. Their teammate, well rencarnated, or...nevermind, their teammate, just confessed that her strength matched Tsuande's. Which meant that Sakura was very strong and very powerful.

"Oh, yes how silly of me," came Orochimaru's reply, "You may be a Sannin, but you are just like Tsunade, the weakest on your team."

"True, I may not match up to the power of Sasuke or Naruto but we have something you and your teammates never did! A bond that can't be broken! Friendship! Nothing in the world could break that. Even when Sasuke left, it was still there. Is now. I will show you the true power of the Sannins." Making upfamiliar seals to Naruto and Sasuke, Sakura said, "Wind Element:Hurricane blast(my own)!" A force of wind flew at the snake and blew him into a nearby wall. "Naruto...Sasuke...come here." The two baffled shinobi walked over to the pink haired one, "It's time to get rid of Orochimaru once and for all."

"But Sakura..."Naruto began, "...won't he just reappear in your world like you did in our's?"

"Iie. Orochimaru took the body this world's. Since mine is dead, I came as you see me. If we kill him here, he won't have a body to go back to in either world. Give me your hands." The two complied, "Now take each other's."

"Nani?!" Naruto cried, "There's no way I'm holding Sasuke-teme's hand!"

"Naruto, we're suppose to be a team. Did you not hear the lecture I just gave Orochimaru?"

"Yeah."

"And here, I thought you had gotten smarter. Look, would you rather take Sasuke's hand and kill Orochimaru, or die?"

"I'd rather live. Ugh!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand.

"Good, now let your chakra flow into one another." Sakura closed her eyes and used the bond of their hands to show how her chakra flowed from herself into Naruto, out of him, into Sasuke and back to herself. The two soon followed her example. Soon, the three shinobi's chakra was interacting with one another. The three chakras were moving in a circle, therefore creating a chakra...I guess you could call it a wall...around the three, "Good, keep this up." For a few minutes they kept up the flow. Orochimaru watched in amazment. Back in the real world, Team 7 was refered to as the Neo Sannin. This was their trump card. A justu they made up as a team. A justu that can not be defeated. Few had seen this justu. Those who were hit, didn't survive. He, himself, had only heard of this. He know knew what his fate was. This was what he got for interfereing with time and space, and especially, Team 7, "Sasuke, Naruto...repeat after me...Chakra Bonding Justu(my own)."

Naruto, "Chakra Bonding Justu."

Sasuke, "Chakra Bonding Justu."

"Good, our chakras are bonding to create one. The most powerful chakra ever created." A sudden burst of energy then came, "Don't break the bond. This is natrual." Sakura's grip got tighter on her teammates as did theirs, "The chakra is at it's peak. We must strike! Now, say this with me...Haruzucha Saskurto Justu(my own, i know it's lame. if you look close, part of each name is in it."

The three of them shouted, "Haruzucha Saskurto Justu!" The chakra wall around them spread throughout the city of Konoha. It pushed all who were considered enemies, in Team 7's point of view out of the Fire Country. Not only that, but it push them out of all of the other countries. The Sound were forced back into their little country(if you can't picture it, think of the scene from Twitches when Cameron and Alex rid Coventry of The Darkness). When the chakra around them finally died down, Sakura said it was okay to let go. They did and each fell to the floor, panting heavily. They each struggled to their feet and limped over to where Orochimaru lay. A glance by Sakura and she knew of his condition.

"He's dead. He's gone forever." Naruto and Sasuke let out a sigh of relief, but Sakura had a look of sadness on her face.

"Sakura...what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Orochimaru's dead and I'm still here. The justu wasn't cancelled when he died." Sakura balled her hand into a fist. Quick as lightning she whipped out a kunai and flung it into Orochimaru's chest. It hit his already stopped heart. Sakura plopped down on the ground and grabbed her hair out of frustration. The two other ninja sat down next to her, trying to regain some of their highly diminished chakra.

"Sakura..."Sasuke, for once, started a conversation, "...what are you doing with that necklace?"

"This?" Sakura held up the necklace with the Uchiha fan on it.

"Hai."

"Well, I'm sure you have one just like it. Am I right?" Sasuke took out the necklace from his pocket again, "You're wondering how I got it. Right?"

"Hai."

"Well, what did you plan to do with it?" Sakura asked with a smirk.

"I planned to..." Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized something.

"I see you now know why I have this on. Your face is basically a neon sign."

"Oh." Sasuke clasped the necklace in his hand tightly. The three just sat there for a few hours, waiting for their chakra to come back. Sakura was the first to get up, "Where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"Take me to...I guess...my grave. Please." Naruto and Sasuke nodded. Walking towards the KIA memorial, they motioned towards a headstone a few yards behind it. Sakura saw three headstones. Tsuande's, Jiraiya's and her's. Walking to the one in the middle, her's, she stomped her foot on the ground and it split, revealing her coffin. The force of the push also pushed a rock underneath the coffin up, thus pushing the coffin up. Opening it Sakura look down upon herself. Since she died only a few months ago, the corpse was in pretty good condition, "Sasuke, I want to give you the life you wanted. In theory, if I pour my chakra into the corpse, since we have the same chakra, it could restart vital systems. This is only a theory of course. Do you want me to try?" Naruto and Sasuke nodded with pleading eyes. Sakura nodded back and focused what chakra she had into the corpse. A true miracle then occured. As if by magic, a heart beat was heard. Then another and another. The heart was now beating, getting more and more timed. Other organs started functioning again. The face lost its paleness and coldness. It was now flushed and warm. Sakura got up, "Sasuke, you should be next to her when she wakes up."

"Hai." Sasuke took Sakura's place next to his Sakura. With a flutter, emerald eyes were now open to the world once more. It was at that moment at a ray of sunshine broke through the thick cover of the clouds. It shone upon the four in the graveyard. The real Sakura was careful to remember to change her hair again. If she saw herself when she woke up, she'd go crazy. When the other Sakura was fully conscience, Sasuke grabbed her and pulled her into a hug, "Sakura...you're back."

It was then that the real Sakura noticed, she had started to fade. She was slowly dissappeared from this world, "Sakura?"Naruto noticed her vanished. This caught Sasuke's attention as well.

"It's okay Naruto. I guess I'm going back to my world. But it's logical, two of us can't reside in the same world. Besides, I have to get back to my Konoha. My Sasuke." With a smile, she vanished from this world, leaving a newly reformed Team 7.

Sakura reappeared outside the Uchiha District. Seeing how everything wasn't in ruins, she realized she must be back home. Rushing to the main house, she saw the lights on. Now Sakura realized that it was dark out. Time must have continued moving in this reality as well. Turning the knob to the front door, Sakura made her way into the Uchiha residence. On the couch, her Sasuke sat, "How many times have I told you not to barge in like that, Naruto?"

Sakura was offended, "Well, I'm offended. How could you mistake me for Naruto? Beside, I thought I lived here. Doesn't that give me the right to 'barge in?'"

Sasuke turned around in disbelief, but there she was. His Sakura stood in the doorway. With a gasp, Sasuke was in front of her and embracing her,"Where the hell have you been?"

"It's a long...long...long story Sasuke(sounds better if you actually say it out loud). It would take an eternity to explain."

"Well, in a few months, well have eternity, future Uchiha Sakura." With that Sasuke closed the gap between their lips, giving his fiance, a kiss that held all his worries over her in the past few hours. It also held all the passion both of them could muster.


End file.
